yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 63: Universal Purpose
Participants Red Dawn.jpg|Red Dawn Raven Observing.jpg|Ronin Back at Heroes Reprieve, Leon stands infornt of a glass case containing Billy Badass, and The Vampire menace. Densuke walks, in, dressed in full on Red Dawn gear, with the shield at his back side. He stand beside leon, and pushes a button on the counter to speak into the glass case…the men were strapped to a metallic table which stood upright so they could face the two men. Densuke would speak. “Evening gentlemen. I trust your accomidations are to your liking?” Billy weakly lifted his head and spat at the glass. “piss of, pretty boy…” Densuke would shake his head and sigh. ‘It’s always the hardass.” Densuke would push a button, and an electroshock would shoot thorugh billy’s body! Billy’s body convulsed in a seizure for about 2 minutes before it stopped. “Guessing you understand where I’m coming from now?” Densuke would place a hand on his hip as he kept his finger over the button. Bily panted and huffed and puffed. Densuke spoke some more. “You’re healing factor’s been neutralized…if I keep doing this shock therapy. It could permanently kill you know. Or cripple you mentally depending on my mood. Now then. Who hired you to kill these political men? Who’s after their seats?” “I don’t…fucking know….the guy was a mystery.” Densuke shook his head. “Not the answer I was looking for.” Densuke would push the button shocking billy for about 3 minutes this time…billy’s skin had some burns on it showing the electricity was coursing through his body and doing internal and external damage. “FUCK…look! I don’t fucking know anything! A-ask the vampire! He was the one killing FUCKING babies!” “Oh him?” Densuke would nod over to the v-surge victim. “We mentally extracted wha the knew. His mind was so far gone…he could only register blood. As such, we know he was hired to absorb omega gene essence at it’s purest far. Luckily we’ve taken that and harnessed it, locked it up for safe keeping. No human should have that much omega gene for any reason what so ever…but back to you. We found something in his memeories that revealed the allias “Mr.Trickmeat.” know anythinga bout that?” billy remained silent…turning his head away and refusing to say more. Densuke would nod with the “not bad’ meme look on his face. “Alrighty then.” Suddenly doors opened up at the bottom of the container billy was in….with water flooding in. the water would fill up to his knees, and billy woul start screaming like mad trying to break himself free. “WAIT! WAITWAITWAITWAIT! Y-YOU’RE ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS! Y-YOU CAN’T!” Densuke would raise his eyebrows. “Actually, did you know when you get struck by a bolt of lightinng, you don’t actually die off bat? You just go into cardiac aresst…I can easily give you CPR if you die, and we have a great medical facility. Put you on ICU..heal you up real quick annnnd do it again. and believe me..” Densuke’s green eyes glared at the man. “I’ve got all the time in the world to keep bringing you back to life you bastard.” Billy huffed and puffed, his words shakey.”A-A-ALRIGHT! Alright!...the guy! Mr.Trickmeat! h-he kept himself shadowed! But the way he talked. W-when I asked him why he said that I was one of many subordinates a while back! He covered his tracks with his speech but I’m not slow! I know about the other goings on in the city, but it wasn’t my business! I just did what I was told to get paid! He might have hired more people to do more things, but I swear I was only hired for one job! D-don’t kill me!!!” Densuke would furrow his brow. “His brain readinds suggest….the truth.” Leon would look to his father. “So there is a connection with the recent string of crimes..they’re possibly being hired by the same employer.” Densuke nodded, and looked at the map on the screen. “Looking at things factually…” Densuke would pull up the apprehended criminal files. “the tailed man was taking bomb enduciing chemicals..the rhino attacking health deparments…the vampire attacking babies with high omega gene…and billy killing off political figures..” “Dad, the political figures all had something to do with the crisis management plans of the city. I’m looking at their files in my contacts…I think someone is trying to cripple the health system in Kasaihana but why?” Densuke clenched his fist. “the same reason they’d take hazardous chemicals like uranium and triennium. They’re playing a bio terrorisim game to which they don’t want any health departments to fix nor any children to survive from. The connecting question…is what’s next. And who is this guy?” Leon would turn, his right arm still in a sling, but getting progressively better with steroids and physical therapy. “going somewhere Leon?” Leon would turn. “There’s more to this story. One of these rouges on our list probably knows more about the situation. Theres a possibility they were hired for the same purpose. If it’s universal, I want to find out how.” “Just be careful..that arm isn’t gonna heal itself. And here, I mean to reward your for your job well done.” Densuke would hand him a small brief case from beside the computer. Leon took hold of the brief case, and lifted it, trying to figure it’s weight. “What’s in here?” “It’s got one High Frequency weapon attachment and a few A.C.B’s in there. Just in case you do meet someone who partitions in it. a job well done present.” Leon nodded. “Thanks dad. I’ll be seeing you.” Leon would head towards the bay, finding his hoverbike and taking off into the day, to go get well prepared for the next villain hunt he’d be putting himself on. “As for you two” Densuke spoke. “You’re heading for the Asylum. The parade members will escort you and show you the door.’ Densuke would walk out from the room and head on to the main base for some much needed relaxation and thought time, to figure out just what was going on himself. Category:Ark 20 Category:The Pre-Asylum Saga